Untouched
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Emmett Cullen Songfic with OC love interest.


**A/N: Emmett and the Cullen clan belong to . Song belongs to The Veronicas. April and August are mine though.**

I was obsessed with vampires. No doubt about it. Ask my twin brother, August, and he will say, "Yes, she's nuts about them."

My name's April by the way. Yeah my mom named her children August and April. Her name is -was- May so I guess she was just following tradition. Anyways, when the Cullen's moved to Forks, my encyclopedic knowledge of vampires help me put the clues together that much faster. Later, when we had a car accident that left me and August orphans and my brother on the brink of death, I wasn't hesitant to ask Carlisle to turn him. I remember my exact words, "I've already lost my mother; I can't lose August."

He agreed and changed him. I stayed with him while the venom worked his way through his system but for my safety I had to leave when he woke up. Newborns are a hungry and erratic type of vampire.

So Carlisle took the boys hunting while Esme and the girls helped with the moving. We were officially adopted by the Cullens the same night August was turned. We had made moving night a cool sort of girls' night in. We 'partied' and had 'girl talk' and I ate tons of junk food. Our latest activity was to watch music videos and take turns singing and dancing along. I was rolling on the floor when Alice tried dancing like Beyoncé as she sang. Rosalie somehow managed to look gorgeous as she shimmied and poorly imitated Tyson Ritter's singing. When the Veronica's Untouched came on during my turn I squeaked with joy. I get lost in the song.

I go ooh ooh you go ah ah

Lalalala lalalala

I can't

Lalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Gimme what you got got

'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say what they think

'Cause you're the only one that's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time forever never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)

I'm so lost in the song and my dance moves that I don't notice my audience has grown—the boys are back!

I feel so untouched

And I need you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched un-

And I need you so much

I'm sure my nose would grow if I tried to say Emmett Cullen was not on my mind every time I heard this song. Yes all these boys are attractive because of the whole vampire charm but Emmett is just so playful and fun I can't resist him. Plus his huge muscles are only bonus points in my book!

The song finishes and I'm surprised to hear applause. I whip around to see the entire Cullen clan cheering my performance. I love the smirk on Emmett's face and oh my god it's my brother standing next to him! I immediately open my arms and wait for a hug. I then remember he's newborn and kind of lower my arms and ask, "Would it be too soon to hug you?" he comes over as he says, "no" and I hold him for a good minute. He stops breathing in, "Okay I missed you and all but this long hug is pushing it."

I let go and back away. He chuckles, "Better, thanks."

I turn and the Cullens have dispersed. Ed and Jazz (yeah I'm close with them, jealous?) have gone to their respective rooms and Carlisle and Esme have gone out to get the groceries the guys picked up on the way her out of the car. August asks, "Is this all you've done while we were gone?"

I punch his now rock hard shoulder, "First, ow! Second, no, we also moved our stuff in. Third, I'm wiped, that was a workout! I'm going to get something to drink."

I hear someone follow and open the fridge. "Who do you dedicate that performance to?"

Emmett's voice has me frozen in front of the open fridge. Has Jazz or Ed said something? If they have I will so kill them! If they haven't told him, my reaction has because he's laughing and walking over here. He closes the fridge so that he is standing right in front of me. I open my mouth to say something but am lost in his eyes. He begins to lean down…oh my god I am about to kiss Emmett.

It's as our lips touch when August walks in and growls loudly. The others rush in worried that he's hurt me. They see why he's angered and the guys restrain him as Rosalie approaches us. "You guys just set him off."

I look at him and he's trying to pry himself from their grips. She continues, "He's instinctive and it's in him to protect you, April."

I slow walk over to try and calm him down. "August!"

He turns his head to me and I shudder inside at his red eyes. I'll be glad when they turn gold…he had hazel eyes before so no one will notice much. "I …really like Emmett. I know he won't hurt me. Relax."

His face becomes less harsh, "I'm sorry."

He's not resisting anymore so Ed and Jazz let him go. Emmett has walked over to us, "Are we cool?"

August nods yes and Emmett holds my hand. "But if you hurt her I will kill you."

I laugh at it. I love with two vampires now: my twin brother and my new boyfriend. I couldn't be happier!


End file.
